valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ZeroModeXD/"The Benefits In Joining An Alliance"
Just to make sure no one misunderstood: Why create this blog when there is already an alliance page?This blog helps you in joining and picking the right alliance for you. Then why not just put all the things that are not on the alliance page?In creating a blog you should put all the little details even if it's known. Is this blog guaranteed to help me in my journey?Yes!But not all of these work out so don't Complatin(Complaining+Hating) . Are you just going to leave this blog?No!I'll keep udpating till it has more information yet to unfold. I don't know what alliance to choose do you know?Add me on line Id: ZenZeroXD What alliances did you join? Scatmen-FaerieDust-NekoNyanKurabu-CrimsonWing-Fairytail(Now) Hi I'm Zero. I created this blog because i joined 5 Alliances starting when it was June 2014 and i would like to share my experience. Let's start with the basics "WHY JOIN AN ALLIANCE!" 'You say? There is a large difference between those who joins an alliance and those who don't, Unidentified/Not Popular benefits of an alliance: ''1.)In joining an Alliance you have acess to '''gaining more comrades 2.)You can have a fun time Example:Alliances have an Alliance board which lets you talk with your alliance members it's the best messenger in V.C since there are no private message in V.C yet 3.)You can learn as said in No.2 and 6 your teammates might help you in V.C to learn new stuff you haven't known 4.)In joining an alliance you can '''waste resources in a GOOD way' ''Example: If my alliance is Level 4 and i have so many resources i can donate my resources to my alliance hall and we both get a benefits 5.)You''' become a more socialized person''' by cooperating/talking with your friends in AD/AB 6.)You get to''' explore new things''' Example:If you have never had a Skpye before some alliances require that app without that app you won't pass through.So,if you download Skype you meet more people and you explore all about it 7.)You''' get more sends and kills since there is a button where you can send FAW to your alliance General Informations: ''1.)By joining an alliance you get acess to AD/'''AB ,"What is the meaning of AD/AB?"AD means Alliance Duel and AB means Alliance Battle by joining an AB/AD you get rewards such as: Tickets,Arcanas,R cards,Slimes,Rods,Gold girls and even SR Summon Ticket and an SR! 2.)If you join an alliance you also get acess to GW or Godess Worship the GW allows you to donate to the goddesses of your alliance there will always be an FP or Friendship Points Godess, a N card or Normal Card and an R card or Rare card godess unless there is an update that let's you donate other materials. 3.)By joining an alliance you get more resources Example:Whenever a Hall is leveled up the more you gain more resources That is all the important details in joining an alliance please put a comment below if you have other benefits that you want to share now i hope you join an alliance! ^_^ Category:Blog posts